


you

by goshozome



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 2nd Person, brief very very very brief james mention, just a 2nd person test, mentions of frank and eileen, theres something supernatural involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshozome/pseuds/goshozome
Summary: you aren't a people person.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	you

**Author's Note:**

> one night i got a strong urge to write about henry so i did! and i wanted to practice 2nd person writing so i did that too! i wrote this in like 15-20min and edited in -5 min so im sorry if it's not the best
> 
> no romantic relations are implied and this isn't a ship piece.

you aren't a people person. you don't stand out, and you never want to.

you enjoy viewing the world through the lens, the way you see things; the brush of your fingertips against the cold metal of your camera as you adjust and hold it, the soft click after you focus long enough on your subject until you finally capture it.

a stray leaf that falls after death, the pale purples and yellows of a sunset as if the sky is bruised, the empty streets of the quieter city, hollow as old bones. even if the moment is interrupted - a child chases a pet far from you, a figure with lanky blonde hair trudges past with his head forcibly turned away from your lens - you find beauty in these things and so you save them.

you aren't used to being viewed, being captured. not even in someone's memory.

you don't leave your apartment much these days. you can't leave. bolts and chains hold strong against the solid wood and you stand and ignore the heaviness in your stomach as you stand and stare and consider the irony of the situation.

today was for groceries.

so you pass the time pacing and thinking and sometimes you watch the hole in your bathroom wall that grows with every beat of your pulse. just slowly.

sometimes you think about what would happen if it grew just enough for you to crawl through. you don't entertain those thoughts for long, at least in the early days.

and sometimes you cry out for help. sometimes mr. sunderland, your apartment’s superintendent who can't find his son, comes and looks through the peephole. he won't say much, and he doesn't look at your face or eyes, but he has bigger concerns than whatever it may be that you're dealing with. so you continue to wait.

sometimes your pretty and kind neighbor, eileen, comes and looks through the peephole. you stare back but she can't see you and she never looks directly at you. she says something but you can't make out what it is. you hit the door and yell back and she leaves. so you continue to wait some more.

sometimes the hole grows bigger. you don't go near it. i know this. i come by, i look at you directly and i meet your gaze through the peephole and you look back at me and my lanky blonde hair and my blue coat and you're surprised.

you aren't used to being viewed.

**Author's Note:**

> um idk what to say my twitter is @desertmp3 and uh yeah cool!


End file.
